


Blood and Autumn

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco participates in his first Samhain rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Autumn

Draco eagerly followed Father down into the old chambers, the rooms that had been the original foundation and cellar of the first house of the family. As they went further down, he could feel the ancient magic caressing him and welcoming him. Very faintly, he could feel the old spirits of their family members long gone.

When they reached the door, Lucius stopped and caressed Draco's hair. "My son, you must be sure you're ready for this. There is no going back when we enter this room."

Draco smiled and nodded. He knew he'd been ready two years ago. "I'm ready."

Lucius dipped his head and took out a knife. He nicked his finger and pressed it against the metal plate that was in the middle of the door. A moment passed and then the door glowed a fiery red before swinging open. Draco tried not to gape as he walked in, amazed and awed.

His father walked around the room swiftly, silently, putting the new candles in. Once they were all set, he beckoned Draco forward. A wave of his wand, and the door creaked closed seconds before the candles all lit up. The effect--black candles with their tips lit--was mesmerizing, calling to Draco.

"Over here, Draco," Father called, pointing to the table against the far wall. It had straps that seemed to be moving to an unfelt wind.

Draco removed his robe and hung it carefully. He lay down quickly and shivered in the cool air. His father waved his wand again and now Draco was strapped down on the table.

"Do not fight me, Draco," Father whispered. "Trust me."

Draco nodded. "I trust you."

Father removed his cloak and hung it next to Draco's. He rolled up his sleeves and took out his knife. A few swift cuts later and Draco was trembling happily. His body was the field his father was casting his runes upon; he was the altar for his father to ask for a blessing for the coming colder and trying months.

Father smiled. "And now, for the last part." He undressed slowly, keeping his eyes on Draco who wanted to move badly, needing to touch and be touched, wanting Father in him soon.

The straps holding Draco's feet down unbound themselves as Father moved between his legs. His cock was heavy and leaking; Draco whined, wanting to taste it.

"Hush, soon, my love," Father said, bending to kiss Draco who took from it everything he could.

He gasped in pain when he felt the first thrust, but bore down and took it all. Father hissed and whispered something that was lost when Draco groaned at the pleasure of having his prostate touched. "More," Draco begged.

Father chuckled, but pulled back and delivered more. Again and again. "I...I need," Draco pleaded. "Touch me."

Father wrapped a hand around him, pulling in quick movements. "Go ahead, Draco," Father said. "Come for me, my son."

Draco lifted his hips, driving Father's cock further and he came, hard. Father groaned and came as well.

After a moment's rest, Father cast a Nox on the candles, leaving only the dull moonlight leaking in through the window. "You did well, Draco. I am so proud of you."

Draco preened. "May I then help you with the Solstice?"

Father chuckled. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ms_anthropy on LJ.


End file.
